The present invention relates to a lacrosse head for attachment to a lacrosse handle, and more particularly, to a lacrosse head including a spine element that enhances the stability, durability and deflection properties of the head.
Conventional lacrosse heads typically include an open frame having a ball stop joined with the base, a pair of sidewalls that diverge from the ball stop, and a scoop that connects the sidewalls, opposite the ball stop. The sidewalls generally include a lower portion, such as a lower rim, that defines multiple circular or elliptical string holes. A lacrosse net is strung to the lower rim via the string holes, around the back side of the frame, leaving the opposing side of the frame open for catching or shooting a lacrosse ball.
Many heads are configured to improve the overall strength of the heads so that they can withstand the rigors of a lacrosse game. One head that has impressive strength, and yet remains light and easily handled, is the Stiffi® head which is manufactured by a major lacrosse manufacturer, Warrior Sports, Inc. of Warren Mich. Several embodiments of the Stiffi® are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,258,634 and 7,226,374, which are hereby incorporated by reference. In very general terms, the commercially available Stiffi® head is reinforced is by including lightweight, cylindrical titanium rods in the upper rails of the sidewalls. While this well-received construction provides excellent reinforcement and strength to the lacrosse head, the placement of the rods within the head is complicated, and requires sophisticated and precise molds and molding techniques.